I Hate My Stepbrother!
by Chocolate covered charas
Summary: Recently Rima's dad Tadase has been dateing Amu so it's no suprise when they want to get married, the only problem? Her sons Nagihiko and Kukai. Come and watch as Rima, Yaya, and Utau attempet to take down this nightmare of siblings, before it's to late
1. Big news

**Full summery: Rima's dad Tadase has been dateing a Amu for a while now so it's no suprise when they decide to get married, but now Rima has two more siblings to deal with, and when she's told that she has to share_ everything_ things get persenal. Come along and watch as Rima and her sisters team up to get rid of these nightmares of siblings.**

**I also wanted for the third option for it to be Humor/romance/and drama cause at some point it does get serious.**

**Chocó covered: Muhahah! This is the second story of my summer series! :D Ooooooo I like that: **

**Chocó-chans new line! Her summer series :D Name: ...I'll tell you next chapter when I think of it.**

**Addey: You drunk? 0.o**

**Chocó covered: Nah~ Just uber exited! XD This one was inspired from a dream I had! ...And it was an awesome dream *Looks all dreamy***

**Addey: ...This is Rimahiko isn't it? **

**Chocó covered: You expect less? I am offended. B )**

**Addey: Huuurrrrr, enjoy. -_-**

**Chocó covered: If you keep making that face it'll stay like that~**

* * *

><p><em>Ding~ Dong~<em>

"Rima! Can you get that?" My father asked from his room upstairs.

I looked up from my book jugging the distance from the couch to the door, before deciding against it and continued reading.

"I don't hear you getting up~!" He called once again as I just buried my face deeper into my fantasy world of printed pages, attempting to ignore him.

"It's Amu! I'm not ready yet just open the god damned door!"

This time I sprang to my feet, throwing my book across the room to answer the door.

I speed across the room almost running into the door smiling so wide it hurt. Amu is my father's girlfriend and my favorite so far. That alone should surprise you because one thing Tadase Mashiro does not have, is a good taste in woman. His last girlfriend was so blind and skanky, spending so much time trying to screw him, that only when he broke up with her(something I _had _to convince him to do) did she relies he even had three daughters, let alone one.

I quickly opened the door to see Amu also smiling, her pink hair hanging loosely by her shoulders standing there with a casual blue dress. It was fairly simple, down to her knees with straps and it had a few sparkles here and there.

"Hey Amu!" I greeted cheerily as I let her inside.

"Hey Rima! You seem happy today." She said walking to the couch.

"Mmm hmm, Tadase not ready yet so you can wait in the living room."

"That's fine. Oh I brought you and Utau a surprise!"

I looked her up and down to see what my (and my sisters but, eh) surprise is, until those 'surprises' started ruffling my hair.

"Hey chibi!"

"You look very nice tonight Rima." Amu's two sons entered uninvited making themselves feel right at home. It's nice to see they learn fast because the first time they came over they asked if they could come in so slamed the door in their faces, locked it, and closed all the blinds. I laughed so hard that day.

To make it worse Amu laughed too, it's one of the reasons I like her-She doesn't mind the fact that she might potently have to pay for the therapy for all the damage I have done on their minds (I laughed my ass off when I saw their faces after showing them their first glimpse of shojo).

But, this was the only thing I extremely disliked about Amu- Her sons. You see one thing my father and Amu share is children; they both had children before their spouse died. I have my two sisters Utau and Yaya, and she has her two sons, Nagihiko and Kukai. Utau and I hate them but Yaya says she doesn't see what's so bad about them, which is easy for her to say because they love her, _everyone_ does! So they don't tease her, but their favorite pass time at my house is annoying us. Which is hella annoying, so it means their doing a pretty good job.

"You call these pathetic excuses of sons a surprise? One of these can't even be classified as a gender!" I complained as Kukai snickered and Nagihiko sulked in the background.

I turned to Kukai in annoyance.

"What are you snickering at? I could have meant you, you flabby abbed soccer player, those moobs make you look like a girl."

Amu started giggling like mad, not even caring that I'm insulting her sons, while Kukai poked his stomach. In all truth Kukai's pretty fit but he eats a bit too much ramon and I could use that against him.

"Score two for the Mashiro's, looks like we got the first shots this time." Utau said coming down the stairs flopping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

Yes, it's sad; we started keeping points a while ago. But hey you have to have _something_ to do while your parents are busy making out *Shivers*.

"Just you wait, by the end of the night we will be victorious!" Kukai said looking all high-and-mighty. I smirked putting my hand to my chin in a thinking gesture closing my eyes, as if remembering something.

"That's so weird, that's almost exactly what the main character in this fan fiction a fangirl sent me said. They were facing off these real jerks when she got pushed against the wall and the other guy licked his lips and moved forward to-"

"Alright alright! Victory is yours!" Kukai mumbled from the fire place huddled in an emo position as Nagihiko attempted to comfort him.

I turned to Utau to see her smiling and holding up three fingers mouthing 'three points'. We chuckled and high fived as I picked my book up off the floor and resumed being anti-social. Well I _tried _to, until Yaya came bounding down the stairs glomping the closest person in sight. Which was Nagihiko.

Who was in front of me.

Who here has learned about the force of moving things? All of you? Then you know what happened next.

"Yaya, get off of me!" I squeaked under the weight of two people. And of all times for Kukai to get over his emoness he chose now to.

"Dog pile!" He yelled with a glint of revenge in his eyes, jumping on top of Yaya, who was on Nagihiko, who was on _me_.

"Have I ever mentioned I'm claustrophobic?" I whispered to Nagihiko. He shook his head.

"WELL I AM!"

Nagihiko started chuckling, which sounded like a dying hoarse because of the load on us.

"What?" I asked.

"One point for the Tsukiyomi's."

He and Kukai thought that this couldn't be more funny jugging by how hard they were laughing. Ugh, the laughing is causing even more weight. Good bye world.

"Hello boys, I know whatever you're laughing at is very funny but if you don't mind I think your crushing my daughter." Tadase said coming in to the room still trying to straighten his shirt out.

Kukai obediently got up, followed by Yaya, then Nagihiko, and then I could finally breathe again.

"THE HELL? Do you know how fat you people are?" I coughed out while also trying to get as much air in as I could.

"Sorry, she gets a bit grumpy when you sit on her," Tadase said eyeing the boys. "I trust it won't happen again."

"Yes sir." They said automatically bowing.

He smiled. "Good." Then he went over to Amu and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Nice to see you again." She giggled, and we all took this as a que for the children to leave.

I really didn't need a que but it's hard to leave when people are crushing your internal organs. And thanks to my wondrous personality the others fallowed me on my way to my room. Half way there Yaya and Utau started whispering and I got a _very_ bad feeling about whatever's going to happen next.

And as I suspected by the time I set foot into my protective walls my ever so lovely sisters went into formation. Utau held back Kukai dragging him away to the closet and locking the door after (roughly) throwing him in. I raised my eyebrows but then it was clear what Yaya's job was when she quickly pushed Nagihiko in after me, slammed the door, and barricaded it with god knows what or where she got it from.

"Why is there slamming up there?" I heard my father yelled from down stairs.

"Sorry!" Utau yelled. "We were just making Rima and Nagihiko get a room!" I could hear her smirk from behind the door.

"WHAT? !" I screeched banging on the wood. A load thump was heard and Yayas uncontrollable laughter was plain and I'm guessing she fell down from a massive giggle fit.

"You know you dig him!" Yaya said through the snickers. I had to think fast before Yaya gets so worn out from laughing that they all have to take her to the hospital and forget us in here.

"Ya-Yaya! If you don't let me out of here right now I'll tell Utau about you-know-who!" I rushed in my panic to find the right words hoping it would still work.

'You-know-who' is Kairi her boyfriend. Technically our father forbids us to have boyfriends but he only freaks out if it's the youngest, and no one else minds so we all agreed to never tell him if Yaya did get a boyfriend. But Utau doesn't like Kairi; she says he's too 'up-tight'. Basically that means if Utau finds out she's dead. I only found out because I walked in on them, ugh, bad memories.

The laughing stopped almost immediately when she heard this.

"You wouldn't dare Rima-tan!" She sounded more like she was begging.

"I won't if you open up!"

Silence ensued, than some scratching and then the door opened up. Being the kind person I was, I kicked Nagihiko out (literally) and closed the door behind him.

I made way to my bed and fell down face first deciding killing them all in a bloody death later would be the best idea, right now I wanted to read.

And then remembered my book was down stairs. UGH. SCREW THE WORLD.

I forced myself to get up, open the door and make my way down stairs. And as I touched the last steps conversation flooded to my ears.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean how will the girls feel?" I heard Amu say.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they love you." Tadase replied. Curious, I turned my head around the corner to get a look at what was happening. So far I didn't like the sound of it.

As my eyes adjusted to the distance I saw my father holding a sparkling object in a velvet case out to Amu.

I gasped loader then I expected and ran back to my room, forgetting about my book. But not before I heard Amu say;

"I accept."

* * *

><p>Once in my room I slammed the door, hoping they heard it, and fell on my bed engulfing myself in various pillows and sheets. I tried to cry but nothing came out, I was in too much shock for many other emotions to fill me, so instead I glared death at my bed frame.<p>

"I'm going to guess something happened."

"Yeah, she looks bad."

"Are you okay Rima-tan?"

I shot my head up from the mountain of cloth to see that while I was gone everybody had piled into my closet.

"What the hell are you guys doing in my closet! ?" I demanded.

"Not important, but what happened to you? You left for about…..three seconds and now you look like the apocalypse is coming." Utau said pausing to look at the watch that wasn't on her wrist.

I looked at her bewildered as I took in what everyone was doing. Yaya was sitting on Utau eating some candy bar while Nagihiko and Kukai were looking through my books, not at all interested in the conversation.

Nagihiko and Kukai…Who I was now going to be related to. I felt the first signs of tears coming on as I gave up and just collapsed on the bed once more letting the salt drop roll down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Yaya said coming to my side. "Do you want some of Yaya's candy bar?"

I rolled over ignoring her and mumbled;

"I'm going to be related to those two idiots!"

"Eh? Why is Utau-chi marrying Kukai or something?" She asked as if honestly confused. I could tell she was trying to cheer me up and offered a tiny smile.

"She wishes!" Kukai shot from the closet.

I giggled at Utau's angry blushing face as she smothered his with a pillow from my bed.

"That would be nice but I don't think incest is legal." I said sadly.

Yaya looked confused as she cocked her head to the side.

"That's not possible unless Amu-chi and Tadase got mar-" A look of realization crossed her face as she dropped her candy and turned to me with a shocked face. I numbly nodded, closing my eyes and waiting for her to start crying.

I should have known it would never come.

"Yes! Finally, Kukai is Yayas real brother now!" She screamed fist pumping the air.

I sighed. "Just get out of my room." I said not talking to anyone in general.

One by one they piled out leavening me with my thoughts and eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A little after 9:00 I woke up to Yaya violently shaking me awake.<p>

"Tadase says he wants us down stairs!" She said.

I sighed as I threw off my covers of warmth and got up to join my sisters in the living room. When we got there we saw everyone was already assembled and sprawled out on the couch, when my father saw his missing children he began to speak.

"So I know this may come as a shock to you all but-"

"You're getting married." We all said in unison. Tadase raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

"Why do you assume it was me?" I asked looking offended.

"But Rima it was you." Nagihiko said.

I glared at him before turning back to Tadase motioning for him to continue. He rolled his eyes then started again.

"Well that makes things easier, basically what's going to happen is since we don't have many rooms in the house one of you girls will have to share yours with the boys."

We all locked eyes before simultaneously going; "Not it!"

He sighed.

"Well let's see, Utau is moving out next year for collage so she can't," I saw Utau make the universal 'YES!' pose. "Rima refuses to share a room with her sisters so we can't do that...Hmmm well Yaya's bedroom is too small so Rima your room gets the boys."

"UGH, SCREW THE WORLD!"

"Now now, no reason to get _too_ happy." Nagihiko said sarcastically.

"Okay that's all I wanted to tell you guys, you can do what you want now." Tadase said dismissing us with a wave of the hand.

Me, Utau and Yaya all bolted upstairs ran into Yaya's room and locked the door, I stood with my back to the wood as I swallowed the scream in my throat.

"We have to get rid them."

* * *

><p><strong>Chocó covered: Haha! Finished! And since it's summer I'll be updating all my stories soon so look forward to that okay? I'll probably update on purple and yellow roses later in the week, like today or tomorrow.<strong>

**Addey: Review!**


	2. MAN BITCHES and other serious shiz

**Chocó covered: I . . . Need. . . To. . . Update. . .**

**Addey: You are.**

**Chocó covered: IT'S NOT ENOUGH! I promise to my readers that I will honestly try to update as soon as possible on ALL my stories! *Does manly pose***

**Becky: NO STEALING MY MANLY POSE BITCH.**

**Chocó covered: So. . . The story. **

**CUE TRIPPY FLASH BACK TO LAST CHAPTER THAT DOESN'T HELP ANYONE REMEMBER ANYTHING IMPORTANT!**

* * *

><p><em>"We have to get rid of them."<em>

I looked to Utau and Yaya for support, or at least any sign of them agreeing with me and Utau had her game face on but Yaya looked uneasy.

"I don't know Rima-tan. . . They didn't really do anything to us, don't you think we should just. . . Be happy for Tadase and Amu-chi?"

You know it's a dark day when Yaya stops speaking in third person.

But Utau looked like she knew just what to say as she stepped next to Yaya and put a hand on her shoulder looking more motherly then I had ever seen.

"Oh Yaya don't you see? It's not Amu and Tadase that we want to hurt," She said with big caring eyes. "It's her _sons_ that we want to drag to hell and back."

Scratch that-Utau is never motherly, but on the plus side Yaya only looked slightly scared at the comment.

"I agree." I said.

Yaya looked between me and Utau before sighing heavily.

"Fine, but leave Yaya out of it." She replied walking out of the room.

I grimaced as she slammed the door, causing it to echo throughout the house and Utau looked like she was holding back a laugh.

". . . She does know this is her room right?" She snickered.

"We'll remind her later." I yawned. What time was it?

9:15 it read in dancing rainbow colors.

"I guess we should do some planning tomorrow, we have to be wide awake to be perfectly evil." I murmured shuffling out of the room with Utau right behind me.

On my way to my room I saw a steaming Yaya walking back to her own bed. I guess she realized.

Softly closing my door, I turned and dropped on to the pile of sheets and pillows (also known as my bed) too tired to change or brush my hair. I covered myself in about three different comforters until I let sleep consume me.

**THE NEXT MORING **

The morning of the second day of the engagement was a beautiful one, with not a cloud in the sky the sun was shining brilliantly through all the windows in the house. To Tadase it was perfect day to clean.

Unfortunately for Nagihiko and Kukai, who were dragged along by Amu, that meant it was their job.

"Remind me again why we have to do this when he has three daughters of his own." Kukai whispered to Nagihiko as they waited for instructions.

"Because all of them are slackers, girls, and it was Amu's idea." Tadase said from behind them setting down a heavy box. He leaned back stretching out his spine and staring them in the eye

"So, uh what do we have to do?" Nagihiko quickly said covering for his brother, who was till twitching from the surprise of Tadase appearing behind him.

"Well first of all, we need the attic empty to store all of the things for the wedding like flowers, the dresses and suits, so I need you clear everything out of there."

The boys shared a glance before Kukai raised an eyebrow and faced him.

"Everything?" Tadase nodded.

"We only put the things we don't really need up there, and don't worry I already asked the girls if it's okay to throw the stuff out and they said sure."

He bent down and un-did the tape on the box in front of him getting to work as the boys shrugged and headed down the hall to the attic door. Right as he took out the first dusty mug Tadase's head jerked up.

"Oh yeah, and Yaya keeps most of her beloved toys up there so don't touch those!" He bellowed down through the halls. Without a reply the blond man simply assumed they had heard him as he continued to pack the things for the charity truck that would arrive in three hours.

In the attic Nagihiko and Kukai found that the chore of cleaning out the box filled room would take well over a few minutes when they saw the massive amount of cardboard, dust, cobwebs, and old clothes and picture frames. Some of the boxes even had there sides ripped off and had things slipping out.

"Wow, who knew they even owned this many things." Nagihiko said walking through the aisles of the packaged memories brushing his fingers over the edges of the tape. He suddenly stopped in his tracks as the sunlight seeping in from the dust covered window gleamed on a picture frame catching his eye. Curious, he reached to the top of a tower of dolls, picked it up and held it to his face.

His heart jumped to his throat as he gazed at a much smaller Rima (Well, he thought, not _that_ much smaller, maybe three feet shorter) smiling happily while reaching towards the camera on a woman's lap, the woman behind her had shoulder length blond hair that curled slightly at the end with a purple and white tropical flower placed in her hair, she smiled graciously wearing a blue mini-dress with a white belt and a ominous looking red necklace. The gleam from the windows light didn't allow him to see the woman's eyes but he couldn't help but think about how french she seemed.

"Her mother. . . "He breathed to himself. He also noticed how around one side it was singed and part of it had even fallen off in the frame.

"What was that?" Kukai asked from across the room.

"Hm? Oh, uh it's nothing." He said walking over after setting it down again.

"So what should we start with first?" Nagihiko called pushing aside the boxes to make it to Kukai, only for him to find them both in front of an enormous pile of stuffed rabbits with pink bows and button eyed bears with top hats and plastic lollipops with a dash of dolls with green yarn hair and glasses.

All in all they thought it was quite disturbing.

"These must be the girl's old toys." Kukai said recovering from the shock.

"Yeah, all we need is some tea cups and one of the girls and this could easily be Wonderland." Nagihiko chimed

_'There's even some toy flowers!' _He thought. He shook his head, hair flying everywhere.

"Staring at it will do nothing, let's get started."

**~~~~~~~_Four hours later~~~~~~~_****_  
><em>****_(Remember, it never changed from Rima's POV)_**

Breathing in the warm sent of his tea and relaxing on the couch with his girlfriend Tadase Mashiro could not be happier as he began the first chapter of his new book.

That is, until I completely shattered that total zen moment with my scream of bloody murder. Sorry about that Africa didn't mean to scare you.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" My father yelled from downstairs.

I moved lightning fast as my feet pounded down the stairs almost falling on my butt multiple times and crashed into the couch, shaking Tadase with as much strength as a blond could utter.

"Where is it? Where is the picture with mom? I went up to the attic and everything gone! Where is it?" I cried my voice cracking at the end before a tear rolled down my cheek.

He scrunched his eyebrows in thought for minute before a look of realization dawn his face then he turned to me with a gentle face, releasing my hold on his light blue shirt. He took my hands in his and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry; I thought you said it was okay to clean out the attic."

"I thought you meant the unimportant stuff! Please where is it? Please!"

"I'm sorry, the attic got cleaned out. It's all gone." By this point the salty water was pouring out of my eyes and I felt pathetic, I didn't usually lose my cool like this but. . . That picture. . . . Mom. . . Her smile. . . .

A fresh round of tears came rolling down as I begged one more time.

"Please!" I yelled.

Tadase's eyes glistened as well as he pulled me into a hug patting my back while I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time, every now and then an extra loud sob would erupt from my throat and he would kiss my hair. That picture, that last picture was the only thing I had left of her; it wasn't even like in those sappy movies where they have a bunch of clothes and things from their mother but say that some locket is the only thing they have, this really is the only thing. Everything else was burned.

Along with her.

Once more, as the image of the burned down house that they couldn't save her from found it's way into my mind, I cried out. After sometime I think I ran out of tears, I can't remember because I fell asleep, but it took awhile before I even opened my eyes.

I sniffled raising my head and rubbing my nose as I tried to blink away the remaining tears. I managed to pry to myself off my father and numbly walk away, slowly walking up the stairs until I had made it to my room and pushing the door back. And just as I was going to collapse on my bed (I seem to be doing that a lot lately) and never wake up I noticed rectangular object on the foot of my bed. Tiredly I picked it up and gasped almost dropping it on to the hard floor boards.

There in my hands, was the photo I had just spent half an hour crying over.

Checking for a clue as to who might have left it I turned it upside down and looked all over frantically until as it was above my head I noticed a glare that lasted for a mili-second flash by. Looking closer I saw that whoever it was had gotten a loose hair snagged on the corner, and I picked it up trying to get a better look.

It was a hair (DUR). A purple hair. I sighed as my face softened holding the picture close to my chest.

"You're really making it hard to hate you." I chuckled.

Meanwhile. . .

Back down stairs Tadase wiped his tear taking a sip of his now slightly cold tea getting back to his book with a small smile. That is until Yaya screamed even loader then I had. Now we're just scaring the crap out of _all_ the foreign nations aren't we?

"Dear god not another one." He said covering his head with his book.

Yaya came running down, was in the living room and in Tadase's face in record time.

"WHERE ARE YAYAS STUFFED TOYS!" She screeched.

This time he looked very confused and Amu was laughing beside him as he continued staring into space. Yaya backed up crossing her arms irritably as she tapped her foot so fast that when I came down looking noticeably better I started making a beat behind her.

She punched me.

Eventually Tadase snapped out of his trance but still couldn't come up with an anwser so he just called the boys down.

"What?" Kukai asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with Nagihiko trailing behind him.

"Did you get rid of a huge pile of toys when you were cleaning?"

They looked at each other as if it was a memory they didn't want to be reminded of then turned back to face my father again.

"Yeah it took around an hour."

A hookers silence **(1)** settled around the living room as everyone looked at them agape. I myself, headed past them upstairs, but not before I paused to put a hand on Nagihikos shoulder and say;

"I'm off to make your headstone, what do you think of: '_Died of a sugar high little girl, may eternal man bitches be with you.'_?"

I walked up the stairs stuck with the image of man bitches in my head and went to my room, picked up my favorite book from the shelf near my closet and was about to jump onto my bed when the door flung open revealing Yaya scowling and Utau behind her crossing her arms leisurely. Together like that I half expected Yaya to walk over, pull out a gun, and demand I repay a debt if I knew what was good for me. She didn't (thank god, that would have left me very confused) but instead tackled me to the ground.

And I just barley heard her mutter over my gasping for the air she knocked out of me;

"We have to get rid of them."

* * *

><p><strong>1- I DON'T LIKE THE TERM 'PREGNANT SILENCE' OKAY?<strong>

**Chocó covered: Okay I will give five dollars to who guesses who her mother is XD I'm-I'm just kidding though, I'm broke. But I mainly made this chapter to get Yaya on board and some slight Rimahiko :) Just btw I laughed at the fact only one person noticed I killed Ikuto XD**

**Addey: That was slightly depressing.**

**Chocó covered: No focusing on the negative! On to reviews! :D**

**WeDidItForTheDead- Oh my god thank you! XD I'm so glad you laughed! I love it when people laugh so I tried to make this chapter sort of funny but it was hard cause I had to make it sort of serious. THANK YOU THOUGH! **

**THE ZEEBRA KING- YES! I blame all the Ramon (YES IT MUST BE CAPITALIZED). And yes sorry, but remember Amu did have two kids with him and was married so yeah. XD But I have a feeling the popularity of the story will go down because the fan girls will retaliate because I killed Ikuto. MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**characard- Thank you! And yes, I update! :) And I'm gonna try my hardest to make this all couples. Except Amuto DDDDDD:**

****Chocó covered: **And yeah if you didn't read that review response this will be all couples! **

**Becky: REVIEW OR I'LL MANLY POSE YOU TO DEATH-Er I mean, Review? :D**


End file.
